A biological information measurement device is provided with a main body case having a sensor insertion opening, and a sensor discharge mechanism for discharging a sensor mounted to this sensor insertion opening to outside the sensor insertion opening.
After biological information has been measured, the sensor is discharged from the sensor insertion opening by the sensor discharge mechanism, and that sensor is discarded (see Patent Literature 1: JP2009-532706A, for example).
With this prior art, after biological information has been measured, the sensor is discharged from the sensor insertion opening by the sensor discharge mechanism, and that sensor is discarded, so the work involved is easy. That is, when the sensor is discarded, the user does not need to pull out the sensor with his fingers through the sensor insertion opening, and can discharge the sensor from the sensor insertion opening and discard the sensor just by operating the sensor discharge mechanism.
This sensor discharge mechanism comprises an engagement component that engages with the rear part of the sensor mounted to a sensor connector provided inside the main body case, and a manipulation body that moves this engagement component to the sensor insertion opening side. It further comprises a manipulation rod that is engaged at one end with the manipulation body and whose other end is pulled out of the main body case through a through-hole provided to the main body case, and a manipulation component that is linked to the other end side of this manipulation rod that is pulled out of the main body case.
With the above configuration, when the sensor is discharged, the user moves the manipulation component to the sensor insertion opening side. At this point the rear face side of the manipulation component, which is not touched by the user, slides over the surface of the main body case. Accordingly, repeated sensor discharge wears down the front face side of the main body case that is in contact with the rear face of the manipulation component or the rear face side of the manipulation component, and as a result the sensor discharge operation is not performed as smoothly, and the operation is more difficult.